primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Coelurosauravus
Coelurosauravus are lizard-like diapsid reptiles native to the Permian period resembling small green iguanas or other modern day lizards. It has specialized wing-like structures allowing it to glide. These were rod like structures with skin stretched over them; this features is unique to this genus. The average length of the specimens were 60 cm and the body was long and flat, suitable for its gliding nature. In Primeval Series 1 The first Coelurosauravus which appears in the series is Rex, who eventually becomes a pet. He is discovered in the Forest of Dean by a young boy, Ben Trent, who contacts the zoo where Abby Maitland is working. When she arrives at the boy's home he suggests Rex may be the modern gliding lizard Draco volans, but Abby discredits this theory, saying the child may have discovered a new species. The two journey into the Forest of Dean to see if they can find out more about Rex where they discover a dead cow lodged in a tree. When Rex runs away from Abby, she follows him and becomes separated from the boy. In the process of trying to recapture Rex she discovers that he can fly, or at least glide very well. The boy sees an anomaly and looks through it, seeing a large group of Coelurosauravus in the Permian Hills. The others find Rex shortly after discovering the Scutosaurus, he is later taken to the Home Office where the researchers there examine him — however they scare him and he escapes, gliding through the building. Rex finds an open window and glides out. However he quickly returns enticed by Abby's lizard food. When Nick Cutter goes through the Forest of Dean anomaly, he tries to take Rex with him, but Rex sneaks back through shortly before the anomaly closes and is taken home, secretly, by Abby and kept as a pet. (Episode 1.1) Throughout the series Rex is seen inhabiting Abby's flat, gliding, in his cage, or just walking around. (Episode 1.2, Episode 1.4, Episode 1.6) Connor Temple, now staying with Abby, leaves a window open and Rex flies out to the back of Connor's car. Connor transports him all the way to a golf course, where Rex escapes. Connor chases after him, and the pair are attacked by a Pteranodon. They eventually get away unharmed, but Rex runs off again. Abby is furious at Connor for letting him escape, and for not keeping his presence a secret. After much searching, Rex is eventually found and returned home. (Episode 1.5) Series 2 Rex appears briefly still living in Abby's flat and having an instant dislike to Caroline Steel, who becomes Connor's new girlfriend. (Episode 2.2) Rex is shut in a freezer by Caroline, he nearly freezes but Abby manages to save him. (Episode 2.4) Shortly after Connor Temple breaks up with Caroline Steel by text, the disgruntled and upset Caroline lures Rex out and then attacks him. Rex manages to avoid the items she attempts to throw at him, but is hit by a tennis racket Caroline has armed herself with. Rex is shown to have been injured and is unconscious. When Connor and Abby return to their flat Rex is gone, kidnapped by Caroline. (Episode 2.5) Caroline takes Rex to Leek's creature collection. But when all the creatures are released, Rex is too. Rex is shot in the leg by an armed guard, but the injury was not fatal, he later escapes with Connor, Abby and Caroline. (Episode 2.6, Episode 2.7) Series 3 Rex is briefly seen in Abby's flat and wakes up Connor by eating the vegetables on his face. (Episode 3.1) Jack Maitland, Abby's brother, loses Rex in a card game to friend. Rex is put on the internet for sale but Connor gets him back by persuading Jack's friend, Tony, with help from Becker and his Special Forces cohort. (Episode 3.6, Episode 3.7) Abby brought Rex to Lester's flat as he was feeling lonely. He is immediately curious of Sid and Nancy, Connor's pet Diictodon, and communicates with them. (Episode 3.9) Series 4 After Connor and Abby's dissapearance, Rex was kept in the storage facility inside the ARC. Connor and Abby returned after a year in the Cretaceous, one of Abby's first acts was to say hello to Rex, who was playing by flying above the Columbian Mammoth, both Abby and Rex were happy to see each other again. (Episode 4.2) Rex later escapes from his confinement and when scanned by the new ARC scanner, causes the whole of the ARC to be locked down, Rex is locked with Philip Burton. As the oxygen is sucked out of the room, Philip and Rex start to suffocate. Connor manages to hack into the system and stop the lockdown with the password for his original system. Connor and Jess come to Rex's aid while Burton is given oxygen, Connor is worried that Rex is dead but when he gives him some oxygen, Rex recovers and actively flies around them. (Episode 4.3) Due to the inconvieniences of keeping and caring for the ARC's creatures and arguing that they have miserable lives in a world they don't understand, Philip Burton planned to have them, including Rex, put down. After some persuasion from an upset Abby, Lester blackmailed Burton, implying that once the Anomalies become public knowledge, he'd let slip about what Burton had done to the creatures, convincing him to withdraw his plans. (Episode 4.4) Series 5 The ARC was locked down during the prehistoric Beetle incursion (episode 5.4).0 Abby left Rex secure in the lab after bringing him in from the Menagerie, but the Beetles destroyed the walls and door of the lab. Rex escaped and was seen gliding through the ARC's car park by Becker, a greviously ill Jess and Emily. Later, Connor and Matt activated a massive gamma ray burst to kill the Beetles by closing the anomaly with great force. The ray would be similar to an explosion ripping through the ARC. Any living thing not in the Panic Room (a safe, concrete hideout room) would be killed. Abby assured Connor the creatures in the Menagerie would be safe as the pens were lead-lined, she then led Becker, Jess and Emily to the Panic Room then remembered Rex. Thinking he was still in her lab, Emily told her he escaped the lab and she left to find him. Connor activated the ray then he and Matt rushed to the Panic Room. Abby searched the entire ARC for Rex. She'd almost given up when he, finally responding to his owner's desperate cries, flew down. She got him then ran to the Panic Room, meeting Connor on the way. They all endured the ray together. He was later returned to the menagerie with the mammoth, the Dracorex, Sid and Nancy, and the other creatures. Trivia *This is the first creature Abby Maitland, Ben Trent, and Philip Burton encounter. *It is the first creature to be given a name, and one of the few creatures to actually be given one. *This is the only creature to appear in all series. *Coelurosauravus is the first domesticated prehistoric animal. *As the series continues Rex's wings become more dragon/bat like, starting as rounded sails and then progressing into folding wings similar to a bats'. Inaccuracies *Real Coelurosauravus were only capable of gliding, but the ones in the show have powered, flapping flight. *The crest on their heads is speculative, and they aren't depicted with the distinctive bony frill that the real ones had. *It is depicted as being much larger than the real animal, which was only about as long as a human hand. *Rex seems to be far more intelligent and active than a primitive reptile would probably have been. However, Rex could just be an unusual specimen. *Rex is often shown being fed plant and fruit matter, but Coelurosauravus was probably an insectivore. However, this is possibly just because insects may be the only food in the Permian edible to Coelurosauravus. Appearances *Episode 1.1 *Episode 1.2 *Episode 1.4 *Episode 1.5 *Episode 1.6 *Episode 2.2 *Episode 2.4 *Episode 2.5 *Episode 2.6 *Episode 2.7 *Episode 3.1 *Episode 3.6 *Episode 3.7 *Episode 3.8 *Episode 3.9 *Episode 4.2 *Episode 4.3 *Episode 4.4 *Episode 5.4 External Links *Coelurosauravus on the BBC America site *Coelurosauravus on the Watch site Category:Permian creatures Category:Series 1 Creatures Category:Series 2 Creatures Category:Series 3 Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Series 4 Creatures Category:Reptiles Category:Series 5 Creatures Category:Paleozoic creatures Category:Promotional Creatures Category:Creatures owned by the ARC Category:Prehistoric creatures Category:Creatures in captivity Category:Recurring creatures